


【TSN】无念夜雨时停

by Vesuvius_Summer_Embers



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesuvius_Summer_Embers/pseuds/Vesuvius_Summer_Embers
Summary: 即使天黑之前你吻上我，余生你我还是再也不见
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 11





	【TSN】无念夜雨时停

**Author's Note:**

> 算是复健文？本质是肉文，好久之前一个群里大家的脑洞，前面是年前搞的，后面是今天续的，叫我写得很无聊。ABO哦，虽然不大明显。泥雷OOC，好孩子不要进来。

妈妈打电话来问他日子过得怎么样。爱德华多回答：“很好。最近这里下雨了。”妈妈连忙叮嘱他加衣服。两人沉默了一段时间，也许她因为海滩热烈的阳光而窘迫。最后她缓缓地说：“爱德……我会说服你爸爸的。总之，你两天后来这里。”“不用了。你们在那里玩……”“爱德。别。别说了。……两天后。”她挂断了电话。  
妈妈总是如此。总是伤害后再弥补。这样他就无法抱怨，再多说什么，那就是他小心眼儿了。她始终充当一个和事佬，在丈夫和儿子当中斡旋。爱德华多看得出来，她的想法和爸爸有某些共同之处，要是她对待他温柔，那是因为她怀胎十月生下了他，激素使然——对他的看法，她未必和爸爸有分歧。他也承认，她和爸爸的看法有道理。  
小镇时常落雨，湿漉漉的灰黯云彩无精打采地挂在天底下。一出门，路上满是积水，他小心地轻轻踩上去，踅过几棵高树，来到邻居的草坪上。草叶缀着的雨珠打湿他的鞋袜，他走到那幢小小的、陈旧的楼前，用食指敲了敲窗户。一会儿后，有人拍了拍他的肩膀。他看见一个瘦小的男孩，满头打着卷的褐发，奶白色肌肤，眼瞳泛着深深的海水的蓝意。*  
“你冷不冷？”爱德华多捏了捏他罩着卫衣的手臂。男孩一瞬间身体有些僵硬，然后摇着头说：“不。不冷。”  
他叫马克·扎克伯格，是这镇上的牙医的独子，不过运气不好，分化成了一个Omega。他俩是在爱德华多出去玩滑板的时候认识的，小镇的生活很无趣，至少对一个十五岁的男孩是这样，他的两个妹妹又都还小，马克只对她们感到烦躁。爱德华多则像是一个礼物，你永远不知道下一刻会拆出什么。他俩很快就混熟了。  
“你爸爸妈妈还在睡觉吗？”爱德华多轻声问道。马克点了点头。爱德华多握住他暖呼呼而干燥的手，把他带到自己家里去。  
马克对一切都很感兴趣，这是大城市的气息。他翻开爱德华多的行李箱找到安全套，忍不住笑了起来，询问爱德华多：“你有用过吗？”他试穿爱德华多的黑色刺绣卫衣，发觉太大了。他翻看爱德华多带来的几本书，在里面找到了一个女孩子的照片，说：“这是不是个亚洲人？”  
“对，她是个亚裔。”“你的女友吗？”马克翻过照片，看到那上面拿黑色签字笔写的名字：“珂芮思娣·李”。“呃，没错。不过是前任。”爱德华多从他手里拿过那张照片。“你俩为什么要分手？”马克又补充一句，“我是说，你还留着她的照片，你一定还想她。”  
事实并非如此。这张照片只是还没来得及扔而已。她是唯一一个率先向他提分手的女生。不知道从哪里，她探听出了他小时候那件事，被吓到了，简直疯了，和他大吵一架。“之前你为什么不和我说？你这个罪犯。”一听到这句话他就想起他父亲的话：“你不仅是个囚徒，还是个怯懦的囚徒。”她烧了他送她的丝巾，他一怒之下拾起茶杯朝她砸去。他父亲听说了这件事，赶来付了医药费，给了他一耳光，把他丢到这里来。  
“是的。我为她做了好些事。”爱德华多攥紧那张照片沉思着说。马克笑着说：“真的？那么我猜你的那些钉子——”他指了指眉毛，“——也是为她去做的，因为你很乖而她看起来像是喜欢这些的女生。”  
爱德华多抬起了眉毛，嘴角微微上扬。“这些事实上是我自己想要搞的。”他伸出舌头，点了点自己的舌钉，那个银色的小玩意儿静静伏在他深红色湿润而柔软的舌头中间。在他的眉尾，两颗黑色圆球一上一下地附着。他还戴着兜帽，但隐约可以见到不规则的黑色花纹。“很漂亮。”  
“你的父母同意吗？毕竟你只有十七岁。”马克抚摸着他的眉钉，眼睛里闪放着光彩。爱德华多觉得他为此沉迷。  
马克的膝上还放着笔记本电脑。他是个聪明孩子，但毕竟只是个孩子。他沉迷新奇的事物，因而觉得周围的一切都在和自己作对。爱德华多看出来他是那种被管束得过于严实的孩子。这是一个机会。  
“当然不是。”爱德华多说，“我爸爸看到我去纹了身就扇了我一耳光——那时候我和你一个年纪。”他舔了舔嘴角，仿佛回想起那时候的惊讶与痛苦一般,而马克惊喘了一声，不知道是感慨他那时候年龄之小还是感慨他父亲的暴力行径。爱德华多微笑了一下。“那时候我们在旅游，我看他简直想把我扔在那里。我……我真的吓坏了。”  
“那么你怎么还敢继续——”  
“这个，”爱德华多指了指眉钉，“实际上是我自己动的手。一点也不痛。”他违心地补上最后一句，从箱子的夹层口袋里翻找出一个小包。这是他的穿刺工具包。马克满脸好奇中混着微妙的恶心和兴奋，接过那一把小小的定位夹，手指套进去上下动着，望着那一开一合的头部，无意识地舔了舔嘴唇。他又抬起头，瞅着爱德华多的眉钉，“在那儿我觉得还可以接受。但是，穿刺舌头……你不会害怕吗？你不会感觉嘴里一直有个东西吗？”他想了想，下了结论：“真奇怪。”  
“怎么会。你嘴里有舌头，你会一直感觉到舌头的存在吗？而且那是一种奇异的感觉。”爱德华多俯身上前，分开马克的嘴唇，把食指塞了进去，一直伸到舌头中央，压在了那里，“你会感觉所有压力都不存在了。”  
马克的舌头热乎乎，潮润润，颤动着，仿佛为这个虚幻的伤害而怕起来。爱德华多凝视着马克的蓝眼睛，眼睛上方覆着的密密的睫毛倏然一动，然后马克向后仰头，吐出爱德华多的手指。那根手指已经裹上了透明的唾液，丝线一直延伸到马克红润的嘴唇。  
爱德华多若无其事地收回手指，看了看手表，说：“你爸爸妈妈是不是午睡快起来了？”马克点了点头，说：“我该走了。”爱德华多把他送到马克家楼下，在马克要进房门的前一刻扯住他的衣袖：“你想试一下吗？”马克愣了愣，回道；“你是说……你的钉子？”他偏过头去想了想，摇摇头。“不。太奇怪了。”  
在进入家门的时候，马克想的还是，以后还会长好吗？吃饭、喝水会不会顺着舌头漏下去？客厅里空荡荡的没一个人，要不是爸爸妈妈就快起来了，他还真的很愿意享受一下。他尽量放轻脚步，悄没声儿地溜到他的房间里去，褪下鞋袜倒在床上，用被子蒙住了头。  
一会儿过后，他的两个妹妹在楼上欢叫起来。他的爸爸咳嗽着，脚步声响下了楼。有人敲了几下他的门，妈妈在门外温柔地说：“马克，该起床了。”  
起床之后是和妈妈学习做饭，学习家务，然后和爸爸一起读书。他们家的储藏室里有一大箱子书，统统纸色暗淡，皱巴巴的，散发出一股不难闻却陈腐的味道。  
他喊道：“好的，马上。”  
等他完成今天的活儿，已经快到吃晚饭的时候了。他一进房间就看到阿丽儿坐在椅子上，翻着他的书。他立刻走到她面前去把书夺下来，看了看页数，随手合上。“你在干嘛？我和你说过了别进我的房间。出去。”  
“你新买的书？”  
“不关你的事。”实际上那是爱德华多的书，但马克不能告诉阿丽儿，因为Omega与除女性Beta外其他第二性别不同的人的接触是被严格限制的。  
“好吧。”阿丽儿站起身来，一脸不满，但看起来已经决定屈服。她朝门口走去，嘴里嘟囔了一句“小气”。马克不耐烦地说：“快点儿。爸爸妈妈不会乐意你随便进我的房间的。”  
“爸爸妈妈也不会乐意你午睡时间还偷偷溜出去的。”阿丽儿回嘴道。马克转过脸来瞪着她：“你……”  
“我看到了。你今天中午开门出去了。你一定是溜出去玩儿了。”  
“我再说一遍，不关你的事。现在，出去。”  
阿丽儿不知道他是跟爱德华多在一起。他稍微放了点心，把书放回原位。现在他时不时会想到爱德华多的眉钉和舌钉。它们都不算好看，好看的应该是他脖子上的纹身，但因为它好看，也就触不起马克的感动。他用牙齿碰了碰自己的舌头。真奇怪。  
“马克，我能进来吗？”  
是妈妈。他说，“可以。”妈妈走进来，严肃地望着他。“马克，你中午出去了吗？”  
阿丽儿告诉她了。  
马克不语。妈妈坐在他身前，问道：“你出去干什么了？你一个人……马克，你不会结交什么……”马克摇头：“没有。”  
“但是阿丽儿，她说看见你出门了。马克，不要和我撒谎……”  
“是。那又怎样？”马克猛地反问道。  
“马克……”  
“为什么我不能出去玩？就因为，”他顿了一下，“我那该死的性别？不公平。我没有一点自由！连阿丽儿都可以出去和那些小孩玩，我——我简直形同囚犯。”  
“你怎么能这么说？”  
“我为什么不能这么说？我被我们的房子困住了，像个该死的住在高塔上的公主，天知道是为了什么，然后你们每个人都告诉我这是为了我好！非要用胶带把我缠死然后告诉我外面的空气会毒害我吗？”  
妈妈眉头蹙得死紧：“马克——！你的意思是我们对你过度保护了吗？你不知道，你别的同龄人的生活……”  
“噢。”马克干干地笑了一声，这时候他脑海中跃出了爱德华多的脸。他站起身来，罩上兜帽就往外面走去。妈妈在身后叫他：“马克！你要去哪儿？”

爱德华多打开门，看到马克时有点吃惊，但还是折身让他进来。马克白皙的两腮上敷着薄薄的红，还在喘息，说：“来，我们试试穿刺吧。”  
出乎他意料的是，爱德华多什么都没多问，只是问道：“你想试试哪儿？”  
舌头好像不错，但太难愈合了。他思考了几秒。“就肚脐吧。”  
“这是个好位置。”爱德华多一边说，一边找出他那套穿刺工具来，从箱子里翻找出碘伏棉签之后抬头望着他：“你不把衣服撩起来吗？”  
过程很简单，简单到马克没有后悔或恐惧的余地——只有感觉。擦拭在皮肤上的凉凉的碘伏，紧紧夹住皮肉的定位夹，穿孔针一瞬间扎透皮肉的爽快利落的痛觉，以及脐钉顶出针时，微微的皮肉和血管与针摩擦的疼痛与裸露感。“好了。”爱德华多的声音传来，他站在床边，即使在室内也戴着兜帽，“来看看吧，你真漂亮。”  
马克站在镜子前，赤着两脚，踩在柔软的地毯上，望着镜子里的自己。爱德华多站在他背后，右手绕过他的腰，抚摸上他的脐钉，喃喃道：“你满意吗？”  
“华多——”  
我不喜欢这样，这句话几乎脱口而出，但他不知怎的一个字也说不出来。爱德华多的手抚摸着他的肚脐，然后游移到下面，握住了他的性器。  
马克浑身一激灵，爱德华多抬头看着他，在他的肩头落下一个吻。又轻又缓像雪花一般，从他黑沉像夜空的眼睛里落下。“马克。”他轻声问，“有人说过你很漂亮吗？”  
“小时候。”马克回答。他尽力压下声线里的颤抖，不愿意让爱德华多看出他的脆弱。怎么会这样……下面会是什么？他的心中隐隐有答案但是却不愿意去想。推开他……但他反而握住了爱德华多的手。怎么会这样怎么会这样怎么会这样。他反反复复问自己。爱德华多的手好温暖啊。同时，他脑海里又这么说。  
“是你的手太冷了。”他的耳朵里飘进这么一句话，有什么东西舔过他的耳廓，热乎乎的，湿的……是舌头。他僵在了那里。爱德华多不紧不慢地舔着他的耳朵，他的脖颈，一路蔓延到脸颊，火焰从耳畔种下，随着吻燃烧起来。“华多。”马克不经意地呢喃出这么一句。他闭上眼睛，仰起头，感觉自己要融化了。  
不应该这样。他的脑海中还有个声音这么说。把你的理智拿出来。跟他说停下。推开他。但是又有个声音说你不喜欢吗？他多高啊，他笑起来多好看啊，你不喜欢吗？你应该喜欢的，你应该迎合他的。  
要是马克再大个两三岁，他就知道应该做什么了。但是他还是个稚嫩的孩子。他什么都没做，只是闭着眼睛，感受到爱德华多的性器硬硬地抵着他，颇具暗示性地顶弄他。爱德华多把头埋在他颈项间如醉如痴地亲吻，深呼吸一口，绕到他身前搂抱他。这种情况下，要想张口说话是如此困难，何况爱德华多不再纠缠他的喉结亦或他的锁骨了。他吻住了他的嘴唇，一开始温柔、克制，然后疾风暴雨一般，几乎夺走了马克的呼吸。  
他们倒在床上。  
爱德华多的手指拉拽着马克的衣衫，动作强烈而坚定，马克顺从地半挺起身，让爱德华多把那件碍事的衣服丢到地上。爱德华多直起身子，目光从上到下扫视了马克一遍。马克仰头望着他，爱德华多抚摸他的脸颊，温柔地，爱惜地。有那么一瞬间，马克以为他要拾起那件衣服来给他穿上。“抱歉……你回去吧。”  
但事实并非如此。他被猛地压倒在床单上，爱德华多的唇齿理所当然覆盖上他小小的、粉嫩的乳头，吃奶一般吸吮，舌面摩擦乳头，牙齿啃啮乳肉，顷刻间陌生的快感流淌遍周身，马克大脑有片刻空白，而后禁不住呻吟出声。  
他就这样仰倒于床面上，沉溺于邪恶的快感，这年轻、淡漠的羔羊。爱德华多用嘴给予他快乐，用双手给予他解放。那只手摸索上马克的大腿，抚摩紧实的皮肉，让这孩子颤抖起来，而它却继续向前，直到潜入双腿的秘处之间。  
“你硬了。”爱德华多低低评价这么一句，握住对方纤细的手引导到自己胯下。“马克……摸摸它。我来让你舒服，你也要回报我啊。”  
他不能拒绝。隔着衣服那里硕大坚实，马克生涩地抚弄了两下，顿时让爱德华多紧咬住了牙关。他拉开裤链，把自己的性器掏出来，在马克讶然的眼光里轻声说：“摸摸它。”  
马克曾经手淫过，做起这个来还是像模像样。他手环住那家伙，感到自己的脸庞要烧起来了。他上下抚弄这玩意儿，模拟自己取悦自己时的动作，但毕竟是给别人做，难免生涩不得法，几次下来爱德华多只觉得不耐，索性攥住他的手腕，用力将他拉向自己，躺在床上，顺道让他趴在自己身上，手又落回马克的双腿之间，这次目的地不是阴茎，而是Omega的女性器官。他大力扯下马克的短裤，手指伸进内衣绕过硬挺阴茎，摸到下面那两瓣肉唇时浑身燥热，在马克耳边平常声调说道：“你真的好湿……”那里已是一片泥泞。马克不知该怎么回答他，只是下意识想捉住他手腕，可这一动作像极了挽留，于是那手指一顿，浅浅埋进两瓣丰盈的肉间。指尖重重按压着小巧的阴蒂，指腹摩擦揉捻细嫩的阴唇，陌生而奇异的感觉阵阵袭来，马克呜咽一声，攥住爱德华多硕大阳物的手指无力松开，几乎瘫倒在爱德华多身上，开口说道：“华多……”话一出口连他自己都愣住，声音如此哑而浓情。与此同时更多滑腻汁水从阴唇间淌出，迫不及待般，打湿爱德华多手指，后者转头凝视他，隐忍地蹙眉，将一根手指塞进泉水的发源地。马克骤然浑身颤动一下，痛得呻吟出声。“别……华多……别碰……”爱德华多安慰地亲吻他的鼻尖和嘴唇，半哄半骗地呢喃：“马上好……就一下，就一点点。”但那根手指却不依不饶，在柔嫩的肉壁时重时轻地来回碾压。  
像按下开关，那动作在马克身体里火花般溅起酸麻的快感，来回戳刺间让马克禁不住抖战，耳朵尖也红了，眼角也红了，失神地喘息。爱德华多坐起身来，把他抱在怀里，再次亲吻的时候男孩儿终于生涩地回应，顺从启开牙关让他的舌头进来，被动仰头时自己也勉力迎合热烈的纠缠。那根手指依然疯狂地戳刺进出着，带出更多晶亮的汁水，拇指频频搓揉充血硬挺的阴蒂，他感到自己连骨髓也战栗起来，喉咙发出茫然又甜腻的呻吟，手臂无意识中搂抱住这个男人，和他比起来爱德华多已经是个男人，可他还是个孩子，未经人事的孩子，承受指奸和舌吻的青色果子……爱德华多从他嘴里抽回舌头，低哑地请求：“马克，躺下来……我想看看你的那儿。”  
这声要求不像是说给一个处女听的，本来应该给马克泼上一盆冰水唤醒他的理智的。他是体面人家的孩子，家教良好，从小就受到严格管束，不应该和一个认识还不到半个月、只知道名字和年龄的Alpha躺在这里无拘无束地预备交欢——但爱德华多松开了他，喘了一口气，紧紧盯着马克，毫不掩饰自己，欲望在眼睛里熊熊燃烧，那种亮光蛊惑了这孩子的心神……他感到自己的那里一跳一跳地紧缩，依依不舍地回忆爱德华多手指的温度，于是他倒在了床上。爱德华多一下子脱掉他浸透了汗水的衬衫，裸露出蜜色光亮而紧实的年轻肌肉。在马克犹豫着把内裤拽到腿弯的时候，他已经浑身赤裸，倾身压了上来。  
那条纯白的、裆部湿成深色的内裤被不经意地甩到床下。窗外还下着雨，黄昏已近，光线浇成暗淡，为了看清，爱德华多凑得很近，鼻尖几乎凑到了那里。阳具充血仍泛着肉粉，可爱地歪倒在平坦肚腹上，底下女性的生殖器官早被玩弄得湿淋淋一片，娇艳地绽放开来，两瓣柔嫩肉唇及小小的阴蒂微微瑟缩，被揉弄得有些红肿，风光旖旎，令人春心萌动。  
爱德华多的气息一阵阵打在那处，马克不自觉收紧了掰开两条大腿的手，然后猛地叫出了声：那条纠缠过他唇齿的舌头一下子舔过含情张开的肉缝，抵住阴蒂用力厮磨又深深探进甬道，灵活迅疾碾压辗转，叫他一时间汁水横流，脚掌抵在爱德华多肩头，声音里带几分泣意却仍难以自控地渴求，腰臀上挺——但爱德华多却悭于给予更多，仅仅安抚地揉一把男孩儿饱满的臀肉，接着便一路向上，在性器上落下一个亲吻，舌面摩擦过打过钉的肚脐，随后是腹部，乳头，锁骨，直至喉结，顺势让马克将双腿搭上他的肩头。马克的全身泛着情欲的潮水，迷乱中手指紧紧揪住床单，想要夹紧双腿却只是更贴近了爱德华多的身体，随对方的亲吻断续轻声呻吟。爱德华多握住自己那玩意儿，让坚实龟头重重摩擦过肉缝撞上阴蒂，在男孩儿半惊讶半渴求的嘶叫中反复数次，舌头拍打粉嘟嘟颤巍巍肿大的乳头，最后猛然一噙，同时将硕大龟头缓缓送进娇嫩穴口，腰一挺，直入到底。  
粗重而畅快的喘息伴随马克隐忍带有哭腔的呻唤：“呃啊……啊……”那种痛苦里还伴有异样的酸胀，更加不适难以忍受，他紧皱眉头挣扎起来，却被爱德华多牢牢箍住：“马克……马克，乖。”“别动，”他嘶哑嗓子这样说道，克制里带几分可怜兮兮：“华多……拜托……”从来冷冰冰的少年低柔求告，双眼泛红，长长睫毛挂着泪珠，较之刚才反而更添风情，爱德华多只觉得下身更硬，深吸一口气咬住嘴唇，又徐徐动起腰来。  
满屋都是混杂哭腔的绵软呻吟，天已完全黑下来，听得阵阵夜雨敲窗，一片暗中，爱德华多尽力抑制住大力抽插的冲动。马克的穴肉湿热紧致，抽搐着绞紧，本是因为痛苦，却更加增添了快感，一缩一缩吞吃着阳物，前进时不肯叫深入，后退时却又不舍挽留。粗壮茎身青筋暴起，开拓深入时刮磨内壁又酸又痛又是说不出的快意，龟头狠狠顶弄那块好地方，从未经历过的甘美快感如酒般浇灭苦痛，不知不觉中马克声音逐渐变了调，手指死死攥着床单，侧过头发出一声又一声颤栗而甜腻的喉音。爱德华多握住他的手，把床单从他手里解放出来，与他十指相扣，不再留有余地，全根拔出又深深没入，顶撞既深且急，鞭挞内壁与花心，酸麻快意狂风骤雨般席卷全身，逼得马克似痛苦一般仰起头，口中发出急促破碎的叫声。他紧紧闭着眼睛，脚尖被顶得晃晃荡荡，感觉自己颠得像是要散了架，只得抬起手攀住了爱德华多的脖颈，后者借势吮吻他锁骨间的凹陷与小巧精致的喉结，喃喃：“叫我的名字，马克。叫我的名字。”  
“爱，爱……华多，华多——呃啊啊——”少年终于断断续续嘶叫出声，大汗淋漓，精液喷洒在自己小腹上，穴内也狂绞猛颤，抽搐着达到高潮，那种感觉犹如烟花绽放，热流汩汩奔涌。爱德华多仍旧着力冲撞，皮肉相触啪啪作响，连连抽插十几下，这才用力向前一送，射了出来。  
高潮的两个人堆叠在一起，彼此都是汗水涔涔，只能听见咻咻喘息，连带仍然淅淅沥沥不止的雨声潺潺。马克放下手臂，爱德华多从他身上翻下来，侧躺着抚摸马克的脸颊，一下又一下，而后凑上前，在他额头上落下一个吻。

“你到哪儿去了？你知不知道我们都急着找你？这把伞是谁的？马克！”  
面对母亲的责问，马克一句话都不回答。他上了楼，一直走到自己的房间，合上伞，伞上的雨水滴答落在地板上，母亲也进了房间，他把伞随便丢在地上，沉寂片刻，抬头说道:“我在河边树林走了一会儿。伞是达斯汀给我的。”未等母亲开口又说道：“我很累了。有什么话，明天再说吧。”  
母亲看了他一会儿，叹一口气，摇摇头走出去，关上了门。  
很长时间马克都坐在椅子上。漆黑的夜空交织漆黑的风雨，屋子里尽管有白亮的灯光，那种浓稠的黑暗仍然像是要涌进来。他走到窗前望着那幢屋子，片刻，哗啦一声拉上窗帘。灯也关上了，黑暗中他脱掉全身的衣服，换上睡衣，尽力忽略周身微弱的疼痛，仰躺在床上，闭上了眼睛。  
“那幢屋子里的年轻人搬走了。”两个月后，早餐桌上，他父亲这么说道。  
“啊……好久之前了吧？”他母亲回答道，“应该早就搬走了，他本来就不是住在这里的，来这儿只是度个假。有钱人家的孩子。也不知道为什么要来这个镇上。以后估计是见不着他了。那孩子还挺可爱的——马克？马克？你还好吗？”  
想要呕吐。这种感觉从喉咙口一直钻上来，他捂住嘴巴，几乎忍受不住，弯下腰打着哕。有一阵浅浅的疼痛从小腹传来，随心跳颤动。  
“没事。突然恶心了一阵。也许这火腿太腻了点。”他抹干净嘴巴。就像那天开始一样，他什么也没有多想。

**Author's Note:**

> 唉我写得还是不清不楚呀……这个花朵其实有点那个蛮童之歌里面的杰克的意思，小时候杀了个小女孩，不是有意，他爸爸给他摆平了但从此不待见他。这是一场诱奸，结尾是揣崽暗示。没有后续了，两个人再也没见过。


End file.
